


Self Fulfilling Prophecy

by yaoiuser13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, M/M, Misunderstandings, a bit - Freeform, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiuser13/pseuds/yaoiuser13
Summary: sometimes the hurt we get it's something of our own creation, and apologies don't always fix everything, keith made a mistake





	Self Fulfilling Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> hello people
> 
> i'm was wanting to write this story for months and i finaly got the time to do it :) it is a one-shot
> 
> just a warning english isn't my first language and i don't have a beta, i am searching for one at the moment, so there will me grammer mistakes, and similiar stuff, so i'm sorry for this but i hope you can still enjoy this sotry

it's been a couple of days after the paladins made a full recovery from thier battle with the altean powered robeast and  
the awakening of atlas, as of now they are fixing thier home planet from sendak, wich is proving to be a bit more monotonous  
for most of them, because of the political side of things most of the meetings are done by the garrision staff exclusively  
and coran to deal with the alien side of buisness, he doesn't let allura participate since he thinks this is proving to be  
a great oportunity for the princess to relax properly since they woke up from thier cryo sleep 2 years ago

allura was walking around the garrision when se spoted veronica

-"oh veronica, i want to talk to lance do perhaps knows where he is ?"

-"well at this time of the day he should still be in his room, he probably is waiting a bit before goes to training with  
kinkade, these two begun training together recently,and just between us girls, i think lance is trying to compete with him  
untill he gets kinkade to admit he is the better shooter"

-" i'm curoius to see how lance would do that, considering kinkade doesn't seem like the copetitive type, he looks more like  
straight to the point kind of guy, but this might prove some amusement to see where it goes"

-" well when they begin thier training i could lead you to the security lounge so that we could watch the cameras with some  
snacks and they would never know that we are watching; well, here we are, lance's room"veronica begins to knock on the door  
" lance are you there? and decent ?"

-"yes veronica, i'm here, and yes i'm descent, do i have to go on a metting or something?" lance opens the door and sees allura

-"or something alright" veronica smirks at lance " i will leave you two alone now" she says as she shoves the princess into  
lance's room and closes the door, then she closes he ear to the door to hear what they are talking about 

-"sorry about my sister, she can be intense at times"

-"no worries, i can see the family resemblance"

-"hey i resent that"

-"oh can you ?" allura raises one of he brows at lance

-"ok i can't, so princess to what do i owe this surprise visit at my humble quarters?" 

-"well it is something that i have been putting off because of all the things that happened and now i think if i ignore weblum in the  
in the hall any longer it might create an issue, the get well card you sent me while i was in the hospital served as a remaindeer  
of what the mices told me back in the castle, lance do you still have feelings for me ?

-"oh well, hummmm, those little sniches .... "lance gets a bit aquward at the question" hummmmm, sorry allura, not anymore, i think we would be better off as friends, or even you beeing my space sister"

-"this is a relive, i didn't want to create a rift between us,this is a much better outcome then expected"

-"what the hell?" says veronica as she opens the door " my brother, my self proclaimed ladies man, even though you like guys  
as well"she says with a smaller voice" is rejecting a litheral space magical princess!!"

-"veronica" lance says getting abnormaly red 

-"i wasn't asking him out, i inteded to reject him properly, he deserves to not be lead on, even if i wasn't doing intentionaly"

-"don't care i want context for yesterday,start talking"

-"ok ok" lance says with an exasperaded sigh " me beeing in love with allura was a bit of messy situation from the start  
since i also liked keith at the time"

-"i knew it " allura says

-"oh come on, not you too, both of you sit down on my bed, i will tell the mess from the begining, i met keith in the entrance  
exam from the garrision, and i got a crush on him since he was kinda amazing"

-"i rember this you kinda talked a lot about him, your home calls manny times involved him to the point where mom asked me  
to look into him, sadly i didn't have enough authority to just look into students" said veronica

-"as i was saying, and i dicided i wanted to talk to him, it wasa school crush, but he was so cute, and amazing that it was hard to  
move on, i mean i tried to talk to him a couple of times but he avoided me and everyone, he then was known as garrision's lone  
alpha, since he was the top of all the cadets"

-"then it came the rivalary ?" aksed allura

-" i'm getting there, fast forwards to when he was kicked out he got his spot, but i wasn't as good as him so i got compared to him a lot, wich lead  
meto resent him a bit and when i meet him again he didn't even remember me, come on i was his classmate for years, then  
i met allura a beutifull princess that litherally fell into my arms"

-"yes and i also called your ears hideous and put in an arm lock" allura said with a smug lock

-"let's not talk about that part please, back to the story, so my filter went out of the window and i was a ridiculous  
flirt towards her, no wonder she didn't take me seriously , but eventually i just stop the flirting, and here comes keith  
when he became black paladin and i was his red paladin we became closer"

 

-"as the right arm of voltron the red and black paladins tend to be a bit closer than the other paladins, it was a natural  
develpment" allura said

 

-"yeah so the feelings i had buried for him begun to arise again, and i was begining to be conflited, cuse i still liked allura but  
keith was there so tried to see where it would go with him, start with a friendship and see if it would go with romance, then  
keith leaves, and i was sad but it was for something important to him so i couldn't stay mad, he became quite distant, he didn't  
even atempt to mantain a friendship with us, just a strict buisness partnership, then i got a bit closer to allura wich was a kinda  
friendship as well"

-"you had an great growth in that time, it was amazing to see it, i was quite proud" allura said

-"thanks, but then comes lotor wich caused a bit more of a mess since he got our trust kinda fast and he got closer to allura and even if i didn't want to  
see i could not deny that there was something there, so i begun to realise that it would not happen, then lotor showed his  
true colors and when i talked with allura again i saw her beeing vulnerable and that's when i realise i had no more romantic  
feeling for her, i just felt a fraternal instic to help her"

-"you did gave me a good talk, you have a way with words, i should include you more in diplamatic missions"

-"so now you have feeling towards keith ?" veronica asks

-"oh hell no, since keith came back he was a complete ass to me, that was a quick way to kill any possible romance in between  
us"

-"that makes sence, i would question you if you still had feelings towards keith after all that " allura says

-"all that?" veronica says with a somber tone

-"when keith returned from the quantum abyss, he was diferent, he was calmer and more patient, but for some reason he had  
a bit of anymosity with lance for no aperent reason"

-"what killed any possibility of me dating keith was that bob mess"

-"the space game show you and the others were?" veronica wonders

-"yup, remember when i told you that he let us go when we picked diferent people to leave, the part that i skiped was that  
we had to provide a reason for it, all of us talked about the person we would relese and say a lot of some wonderfull qualities  
of said person, when i picked keith it was because i belived that keith represent a great future , a futere where galra and  
the other species could live in harmony and do great things, when bob asked for keith, he says that he picked me because  
he didn't want to spend the rest of eternity with me"

-"what ?!" veronica says

-"yeah, that's the moment that would have made me question why would lance still have feelings for keith" 

-"wait you said that the mices told you while you still had the castle of lions, that was a year ago, why did you wait this  
long to talk about it ?" veronica asks

-"well there wasn't the proper time, lotor's betrail, then the destruction of the castle and the time jump we had proved a bit  
of complications, were never properly alone to talk about it, i could beraly recover from lotor, and lance was kinda there  
aviable and i wanted to think properly of my feelings so that if i started a relationship with lance it wouldn't be because  
of lotor, and after some time i dicided it was better to stay as friends, lance deserves to be someone's first choice, and  
also we never stoped, the lions each has resorces to sustain a small crew for 5 decaphebs"

-"around 5 years" lance suplies

-"also we were on the run constatly since we had to avoid galran pirates and we were on low power with no way to recharge, or so we thought at  
the time, then we arrive on earth and sendak was here, the first proper rest we have since lotor's fight in the quintessence  
fields were at the hospital

-"when you put it like that it kinda makes sense, i might be thinking in some telenovelas we used to watch with our granma  
lance rolls his eyes at his sister and then an alarm from his phone begins to play he checks and turn it off

-"yeah and that is the entire drama, so now that all is out in the open i gotta go train with ryan" when lance uses the first  
name of kinkade allura and veronice both look at each other and smirks

-"oh well we wouldn't want to stop your training with 'ryan'" allura says

-"go and don't let your boyfriend waiting" veronica says

-"he is not my boyfriend yet" lance says as he storms out of the room

-"does he realizes that he said yet ?" allura says

-"normaly i would say no, but on this case i think he does knows"

 

on the other side of garrison in the library kinkade reads a book while he waits for his time to train with lance, he reads  
in serenity until he is disturbed by a certain green paladin

\- "hey kinkade, can you do me a favor ?" kinkade raises a brow at pidge, the only indication that he was paying atention to her  
"i want to get keith out of his ass, so i need you to flirt with lance"

-"is lance into guys ?" kinkade asks

-"yup, he is bi if i recall correctly, or pan considering the amount of flirting with the aliens he has done"

-"thanks" kinkade says as he gets up and leaves

-"finaly keith will get together with lance, god these two need alot of help" pidge thinks aloud, kinkade beeing already on  
his way to meet with lance, his power walk beeing the only indication of his excitement to meet lance.

 

after thier training is done and the score is showing lance beeing a bit to far ahead of kinkade

-"hey ryan are you ok? you seem a bit out of it today, i know i wanted to properly beat you but this seam more of a beating  
someone while he is down, it isn't all that fulfilling"

-"sorry i just have something on my mind, it is something that i want to talk to you about it and i have some dificulty to  
put it into words"

-"well while you think about it, i have something to say as well, we haven't known each orther properly for too long, and  
but i feel that i can get closer to you and without feeling that i have to prove myself to you, i feel that i can just be me  
and everything will be fine, what i'm trying to say is ryan i really like you, and i want to be your boyfriend, i mean i  
don't even know if you are into guys , if no i think we can still be.." lance gets cut off when kinkade pulls him close and  
kiss him pationantly, they only broke apart to grasp for air

-"wow, what brought this on today ryan ?"

-"earlier the mini-holt came to me and asked me to flirt with you, something to do with kogane, normaly i would just deny the  
request but when she said you were into guys the only information that matters was you were aviable so i wanted to take you  
for myself, if kogane was a fool to let you go that was his problem and his mistake, a mistake i didn't inteded to make, and  
when you asked me out first i new there were no barriers so i went for it"

-"wow you do know how to swipe someone off his feet, pidge likely made a mistake in regards to keith, after last year there  
is no way he likes me, and even if he did, i don't inted to go out with him, and now that i have a wonderfull caring boyfriend, do you want to  
have a go again?" he points at the shooting range

-"there is no need you are the best sharpshooter, you manage to do the impossible shot, streigth at my heart,i can't and i  
don't want to atempt to one up this one"

-"damn ryan you can be so smooth" at that lances pulls kinkade closer and starts to kiss him again

 

in another section of the garrision hunk twirks in some equipment while he waits for keith

-"hey hunk, you wanted to talk to me?"

-"yeah it's a talk that is long over due, what is your issue with lance ? i mean you have been kinda of an ass to him since  
you came back from the quantum abyss"

-"fine, while i was in the abyss i discovered manny things, some about my past present and future, but i discovered some  
things about shiro,wich at the time was kinda of a clue about the clone, and something about lance, he is homophobic, wich  
as a gay man i can't ignore that aspect about him, so yeah think this gives me the right to not like him"

-"keith, lance isn't homophobic, he can't be since he is openly bisexual, he likes guys as well, what ever you saw there you might  
have mistaken it or you had a misinterpretation with your vision"

-"oh"keith says as he get red with ebarassment

-"yeah, and if i was a betting men i would bet that he had a crush on you when we were students here"

-"oh" he gets even more red at that statement" i probably should talk to him"

-"yeah you should" keith leaves the room and he searches for lance, untill he finds him in the brake room where the MFE pilots,  
krolia, romelle and kolivan are chatting, it's mostly they were talking some stoires of what happened in the last 5 years.

-"lance can i talk to you in private for a bit" keith asks

-"sure" lance get's up and leave the room with keith, and the door closes behaind them

-"ok anyone else wants to hear what they are talking about ?" rizavi asks

-"shhhh, if no one says anything i can still hear them" romelle says, 

in the hallway

 

-"so i talked with hunk and he told me that you liked me, so i want to go on a date"keith said and that was the monent lance snaped

-"what the quiznack?! are you creazy, the hell !? i .... i.... agrhhhhh" lance takes a deep breath to get a hold of his frustration  
"sorry,that was some bad wording on my part, but really keith you treat me like crap, no, you treat me like something below  
crap for over an year, wich you have yet to apologise might i add, then hunk tell something that i used to feel, wich he had no right  
and you camehere thinking that all you have to do is saying that you would go out with me and i would bend to your will ?"  
keith looked shoked and ashamed when lance finished venting

-"i'm sorry" he said

-"keith i think i deserved, a bit more then just sorry, keith what happened to us ?"

-"when i was in the quantum abyss i saw you say 'why the hell whould i go out with someone like you', wich made it seam you  
were beeing homophobic so i tried to distance my self"

-"really?!, i'm an open bisexual guy, you should know this it was one of the things i said in the bonding paladin time."

-"but you just flirted with girls so i didn't take it seriusly"

-"so i can't have a preference ? just because i like to flirt with girls, and generaly like girls more doesn't mean i like  
guys anyless, and are you serious 'why the hell would i go out with someone like you ' why would i say something like that?"

-"you just said it" keith says in a whisper

-"so you take just a single phrase you saw without context, and imediatly assumed the worst?"

-"the quantum abyss showed the future, so i took it as an fact, cuse the vision of shiro and me fighting also happened, but i  
thought i could prevent this one from happening"

-"keith, at first i was angry, now i'm just hurt, you know i thought we were friends" at that keith visiable flinches"i admit  
we didn't had the best of starts, and i lot of it was my fault, has i took the garrision frustation out on you, but that was  
something i thought we grew past it, when i became your right hand man, i thought i had your trust, your faith, but all that  
it took was just a vision in a magical place to destroy all that for us, god keith ,that was why you trated me so bad?

-"yeah" keith whispers with his eyes averted

-"keith, hunk said that i used to like you, and that is the truth, used to like you, in the past, at the start of the trip  
i keept saying to my self excuses for your behavior, he is just stressed because of lotor, he is worried because of shiro, he  
has a lot on his mind thanks to the galra pirates and that journey, but the moment that was the wake up call was the Garfle Warfle Snick"

-"what was so bad about that show ?" keith asks confused

-"you have the balls to ask that? you didn't even realise did you ? for the intire game i was the butt of the joke, beeing called  
'the dumb one' and no one even bated an eye, i mean afterwards allura and the others, each of them checked on me to see if i  
was ok, it made me feel a bit better that they didn't really belived i was 'the dumb one', all but you, but that wasn't even  
the worst, it was the ending that really killed me, we all talked wonderfull things about each other, but for you i would  
just be picked because you didn't want to be stuck with me? god that hurt so much"

-"lance i am truly sorry, i will make this right, i may not deserve it, but can i get a chance to be your friend again ?"

-"first i will need some time, but i think we maybe we can manage, by the way, even if i didn't was that angry at you for the  
way you have been treating me, i couldn't go on a date with you, i have a boyfriend now."

-"oh humm congrats lance you deserves to be happy" keith says awkwardly and leaves and lance goes to his room, back inside with  
romelle and the others

 

-"oh my, krolia don't you think keith will need you now ?" romelle asked 

-"not quite, knowing keith he will need some hours to cool off, then he will need me" 

-" this situation remainds me of the story lance told me about self-fuffling prophecies"

-"uhmmm , can you give us the bradiged version of what happened out there?" rizavi asked

-" well, keith visited the quantom abyss where he met me, on his travels there he saw glipses of things that happens in  
his past and future, one of this visions were lance rejecting him, so to prevent the rejection from hapening he got distant  
wich made sure lance would reject him when the time came"

-"well that does apply to this situation really well" said Leifsdottir 

-"kinkade, shouldn't you go to lance now" rizavi asks

-"he will call me if" he was cut off when his phone alarms a new message, so he checks"he called" he gets up and speed walk out of the room

-"he is whipped" griffin says

-"you are just jelous cuse you are alone" rizavi says, griffin just grumps in his chair

-"humans are so amusing " kolivan says

 

hours later at dinner pidge arrives last at the table with most already there with just keith and krolia missing, she looks  
at lance and kinkade together and thinks her plan is working

-"so, is that a new couple i'm seeing?" she teases lance thinking he will get embarasssed but the awnser was something she  
didn't expect

-"yup, we got official ealier today, ryan also talked about your 'request' to him, pidge just a word of advice, using jelousy  
to get people together just drives them apart" pidge shrinks a bit in her chair embarassed,the dinner in the end got a really  
light mood krolia joined them later eaten and grabbed a bit for keith, he overworked himself with training again, so he is  
in his room resting, after dinner shiro called lance to talk to him

 

-"hey shiro, please tell me this isn't about 'the talk', i had that already with my mom years ago, or is this about voltron  
really this won't get in the way of the mission i promise" 

-"what no, no talk, that was a nightmare when i had to talk to keith about it when he skiped health class, and it's kinda about  
voltron yes, it's actualy no problem to interfire just a bit, you might not know, but i had a fiance adam, we allways supported  
each other but i had a disease that would detoriorate my muscles"

-"oh i never knew that, about the muscles part, adam i knew, you were quite the lgbt+ icon so there is no way i wouldn't know"

-"yeah, the galran actualy fixed my disease not that would be a problem since i have a clone's body anyway but small mercies,  
but at the time of kerberos i really wanted to go, adam didn't want me to go, kerberos would be my chance to go down in history  
i wanted to be more then the golden boy that had to retire early, adam couldn't handle this, so he gave my an ultimate"

-"so you picked the job over him"

-"yes, in a way a regret but at the same time i don't, my true regret is that i couldn't get a proper closure with adam, he  
was one of the first to die when sendak invaded"

-"oh no, shiro i'm so sorry"

-"no, it's not about me, it's about you, i focused to much on the job and i lost a lot in my personal life, i can see also  
how much you grew,how much more serous and focused you are, i see a lot of my self in you, so i want to give this advise to  
you, so that you don't make the same mistake i did, don't let the mission be your life, there is so much more out there, so  
never let the personal life be in the way of the mission but never sacrifice your personal life for the sake of the mission  
balance both of them, and if you think kinkade is the one for you, never let him go"

-"don't worry shiro i won't"


End file.
